1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet print head, and more particularly, to an ink jet print head and its manufacturing method. The ink jet print head is capable of spraying ink continuously by fixing an ink spray unit on which thin film layers each having a different residual stress are deposited so that both ends of a lowest one of the thin film layers are fixed on an ink chamber barrier layer located at the lower part of a nozzle plate, applying an electrostatic force to the thin film layers and then applying an impact force generated by the variation of lengths of the thin film layers which are deposited.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies used in a cartridge of an ink-jet printer of a conventional drop on demand type are divided into a piezo-type of an Epson which uses a piezoelectric material; and a thermal type of a Hewlett Packard, a Canon and a Xerox which sprays ink using heat generated from an exothermic body. In addition, a cartridge of a continuous spray type using a magnetic force and an electrostatic force has been supplied.
In the case of spraying ink by the piezo-type, a displacement is generated by applying a driving signal to the piezoelectric material and then the displacement is transmitted to the ink, thereby allowing the ink to be sprayed. In the case of the thermal type, when the driving signal applied to an electrode passes an exothermic body having a large resistance, the ink is boiled by heat which is generated from the exothermic body.
In addition, in the continuous spray type using the magnetic force and electrostatic force, printing is performed by continuously spraying a conductive ink and changing paths of the ink bubbles by generating the magnetic force and electrostatic force according to the driving signal. This type has a benefit in that the printing speed is very fast. However, a lot of ink is expended in this continuous spray type, and therefore it is not really economical.